Winnie
After getting a fancy cousins from Fish England, Bea wants to become fancy, but poison is involved. Episode Summary For some strange reason, Milo is in a hot dog costume and standing in front of some curtains. Soon enough, though, he explains that it's time for The Bumble Bea Show and tears down the curtains, revealing Bumblr Bea and her best pal, Bumble Bunny. Soon enough, Miss Muffins (Winnie) and Mrs. Railroad-Rally (Kimmy) show up to complete the cast of the show. With no actual plot written out for the show. Her audience is unimpressed, with Randy and Jumbo Shrimp calling the show "kindergarten" and Randy also saying that the trio must think their audience is full of babies. As soon as the three leave, Bea angrily storms over to a trash can and throws his costume away, angry about the failure of his latest scheme. Kimmy tries to tell his friend that the kids are growing up, but is undermined by Winnie playing with a pacifier. When Ed offers Bea a suck, Bea angrily throws him in the trash, too, causing the can to tip over and a tricycle to roll out of it. When Bea asks what nutjob would throw away a good trike, the answer comes in the form of Barb's son, riding a brand new bike with training wheels. Kimmy points out that this is another sign of the kids' burgeoning adulthood, but his friends miss the point completely and assume that Kimmy just hates tricycles. To show his friends what he really means, Kimmy takes them on a tour of the cul-de-sac. The first stop is Mr. Baldwin's house, where he is inside watching TV. As the three stare at her, Kimmy explains that Mr. Baldwin is developing on a multitude of levels; when there's no joke, however, Winnie and Bea get bored. Kimmy then takes them over to the lane, where they see Randy showing off his muscles to Piranhica. Randy doesn't get the reaction he was looking for, though, as Piranhica merely laughs and then rips his bodysuit off to Kevin. Shocked, Winnie proclaims that this is gross, but Kimmy explains that all that happened was that Piranhica physically developed (albeit to an extreme extent). Kimmy then mentions that it won't be long before the kids are fully grown and deciding on careers. This sparks an idea in Bea's mind, and he drags his friends off to assist him in his latest scheme. This scheme is Bea's Career Counselling, which will set up the kids with their ideal career. The first one up is Milo; after asking a few questions of him, Kimmy whispers something to Winnie, and Winnie goes and hides behind a cardboard prop painted to look like a computer. After making beeping and buzzing noises for a few seconds, Winnie comes out with Milo's career: A gopher. Bea hands Milo a diploma and hustles his customer away before chortling that the grown-up stuff is gold. Next up is Clamantha, who is dissatisfied with his selected career as a potato-monger; thinking quickly, Bea tells Clamantha to go ahead and be a barber and sends Clamantha out into the world. The rest of the Freshwater High students quickly jump on the bandwagon and run forward, asking for careers, with one exception: Randy, who thinks the whole thing is stupid. Randy's refusal to participate is no obstacle to them, however, as the money they glean from the other kids allows them to buy candy and soda and also Lemonade fro Winnie. When they cheerfully run home from the Bonko's Bonk Stalk store with their loot, however, they run into an obstacle: a chair placed in the middle of the yard. It seems that they have run into the office of Dr. Baldwin, Denteress. He takes their candy and soda away and locks them in her desk because they cause cavities, tapes them to the chair, and gets ready to work on them with a drill. Mr. Baldwin sees this as a dental emergency and goes to tend to it, allowing the Eds to escape. Unfortunately, the candy and soda are locked inside her desk very tightly. Winnie and Bea grab the desk and run off to Bea's garage, where his father has power tools, only to be stopped by Penelope, who is working as a traffic light. Winnie has to stop for the light, and she lets go of the desk, which bounces across the street and lands on a lawn. When the light changes, he runs over to get it and stands on it, his friends pursuing him, only for the desk to start moving, pushed by an unseen underground force. This force is Milo, who eventually stops digging his gopher tunnel, sending the desk flying into the middle of the cul-de-sac, where it is commandeered by Clamantha as a shampoo table as he gets to work cutting Ed's hair. When Kimmy and Bea track him down, Ed has been given a haircut identical to Clamantha's, but the bigger problem for them is getting the desk back. Bea distracts Clamantha by calling for a haircut, and while Clamantha does his hair, Ed and Kimmy steal the desk. Once his haircut is done and his hair resembles Clamantha's, Bea takes off for his garage, telling Clamantha to put the charges on his tab, and gets ready to go to work with his friends. The three then proceed to try and break the lock on the desk in order to get to the delicious candies inside. The work is slow going, but it seems they're making progress, until Milo suddenly burrows into the garage, sending Bea flying towards the ceiling, where he clutches at a light fixture for support. Milo climbs out of his hole, proclaiming a lunch break. Kimmy sees this as well-deserved, but Bea considers the gopher a pest. Bea doesn't have much time to contemplate this, however, as the board holding the fixture breaks and Bea falls into the hole. Other things, stored above his garage, fall into the hole as well, and all of them hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious offscreen. Part Two When Bea awakens, he is in his room. He rises, body aching, and sees an old man in the mirror, whom he waves to, recognizing his grandpa. When the image in the mirror waves back, he looks around and sees that the old man is actually him. When he finds a cane in his hand, he tosses it away and heads for the door. When he throws it open, he is greeted by his two friends, who are also senior citizens. When Bea asks Kimmy what happened to them, as they're kids, Kimmy chuckles and notes that they haven't been kids for over ninety years. Hearing this, Bea freaks out and takes off running. Along the way, he passes his open garage and notices that the candy and soda are still locked away even after all this time. Bea blunders through the cul-de-sac, scared at what he's witnessed. Along the way, he runs into a blind and somewhat deaf Milo, who is playing chess with Plank. Milo asks what he's staring at, and suggests that a decrepit Mr. Baldwin forgot her pants again. Worried, Bea runs away again, as Milo starts the same conversation with a now no longer there Bea. Bea escapes into a backyard, where he runs into Clamantha, who is knitting with Oscar. She hits him, and Bea heads off, dazed, and runs into a light pole. This attracts the attention of Clamantha, who calls him "Kevin" and proceeds to act strange. It seems that Clamantha has gone senile. When Clamantha angrily tells him to leave, Bea is quick to comply, as he doesn't want to have to deal with this insanity when it's possible to escape it. Bea starts to cross the street, but sees that his cane has reappeared in his hand and tosses it away. Randy, now confined to a motor scooter in his advanced age, runs into Bea, and proceeds to run over Bea repeatedly in order to bully his old nemesis before leaving. Kimmy finds Bea lying in the road and suggests that they go home. Hearing this, Bea gets the idea that the candy and soda are the key to their youth, and they head back to the garage. Once inside, Bea finds that his advanced age makes it impossible to pick up any tools. Thinking quickly, he instructs Ed to break the desk open, and Ed shambles forward with his walker. Ed raises the walker over the desk, but before he can bring it down, he sneezes. The sneeze crumbles the desk to dust. Bea panics at this, and when he sees that his cane has once again reappeared, he falls into a frenzy, bashing himself repeatedly on the noggin with the cane until he suddenly wakes up in his garage, a kid again. Apparently the whole thing was a hallucination brought on by his being hit on the head with the items stored in his garage, but now everything is back to normal. Bea cheers this, and he is only made happier by the sight of Winnie having sawed through the desk, revealing three delicious candy and soda. Bea gladly takes one and prepares to savor the delicious flavor. And then she wakes up from her dream. It seems that he dozed off in the middle of the cribbage game that the trio were playing in his room. When she realizes that he is in fact an old coot and will never be young again, Bea bangs his head on the table, and it collapses. Winnie then gets an idea and requests that Bea pull his finger. Fed up, Bea demands that his elderly friend grow up; seeing the humor in this, Kimmy begins to laugh, and the mirth spreads around the table. Even Bea laughs, although she's still upset by the loss of his youth. Songs *Ed's flute song Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Growing Up *100th Anniversary parties (future) End Credits Snake and Mouse don't appear. The theater plays a 1950s Faygo Strawberry commercial. Quotes Bea: Why did you stop for? Go and get the CANDY! Winnie Grouper: But, my parents told me and Kimmy to always obey traffic signals, Bea. (She points to the stop signal her mother is holding) Winnie Grouper: See, stop. Kimmy: Wow, Winnie! That was a very responsible and grown-up decision you did. Bea: Mrs. Grouper, change the lights! NOW! Penelope: But i'm o ____________ is searching for something in his garage. Bea: something "Bingo! Get some napkins, girls,–" pulls out a saw "–'cause we're slobbering on the candy!" begins to saw at the desk. Kimmy: "This day has been simply the most gratifying day I can remember, Bea! Yet I can't help but ponder our own paths into maturity, and–" Bea: "I mature, you mature, we mature, I am maturing." Kimmy: "Oh, come now. Bea, what is your aspiration of adulthood?" Winnie: "When I get old, I am going to be....a movie start." Bea: "Why don't you be: Useful, and get to work!" hands Winnie a shovel. "You too." gets a file. Kimmy: filing "I yearn the romantic life of an (___) when I become older." stops working. "How great it was to like a (_____)." places Kimmy's filing hand back on the desk, and work resumes. "Well, Bea? And you?" Bea: "Becoming a movie star for a zillion years, Double D. 'Cause I'm never getting old! I'm building myself a fountain of youth. I'll be young and beautiful forever." thinks for a moment. "And rich." Milo tunnels out, under his feet, throwing Bea up towards the wooden slat ceiling. Milo: "Lunchtime!" takes out his lunch and runs off to eat. Kimmy: "Well deserved, I must say." Bea: to a light fixture "What are you talking about!" Production Information *,This is the first episode of Season 5 to be produced by Sk. *This is the first episode to feature. Errors * Continuity * Allusions * Cast *Kyle Massey as Milo *Chelsea Steab as Bea *Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea, Winnie Grouper and Nicole *Emilie Barlow as Winnie's Mom *Dana Sydner as Mr. Baldwin *Bella Thorne as Kimmy *June Foray as Old Winnie Grouper *Frank Welker as Old Oscar *Tara Strong as Old Kimmy *Cloris Leachman as Old Bea *Jeff Bennett as Winnie's Dad (Winnie's memories only) *John Sussman as Randy *Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp *Jeremy Shada as Albert Glass *Peter Kalamis as Old Clamantha (Rolf voice, archival recording) References